1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to identification, and more particularly to a system and method for authenticating a person's identity based on the person's gait.
2. Description of Related Art
In numerous commercial and military situations it may be useful to authenticate and validate a person's identity. Corporations (such as large banks) or agencies may require authentication of people regularly accessing a facility. Force protection may be employed in locations where persons approaching a checkpoint are authenticated or validated before they are close enough to cause harm. For example, at a checkpoint with a remote control gate located before the checkpoint, if a persons approaching is not validated, the person may automatically be denied entry, to provide a level of protection from carried explosives. In environments in which naturally porous boundaries (e.g., a loading dock or transshipment facility) in which there is a possibility of theft from unauthorized access, it may be advantageous to use validation to verify the identities of those entering and exiting during the course of a work day. Related art systems for authentication and validation may be burdensome or vulnerable to falsification. Moreover, some biometric systems require that a person be isolated, e.g., to obtain a fingerprint or to perform facial recognition, for authentication and validation. This too may be burdensome or inconvenient.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for authentication and validation.